Floating in Dreams on a Wish
by Hypnogris
Summary: When the new girl Radiant joins a rich private school called: Adventure High on a scholarship she makes a wish to be like them. At her life at this new school she makes new friends who help discover her true dreams.
1. New Girl

Floating in Dreams on a Wish

**I do not own Adventure Time or ANY of its characters rightful ownership goes to the creators of the show, I only own the story. **On a happier note this is my first ever Fanfiction eeeeeeekkkk I'm so excited please and don't hate on me PM me for any tips I should know about . Oh yes I forgot to mention if you do not like boy x boy stories please don't read there will be on couple like this so don't hate on me for it cuz I warned you! Beginning chapters will be short because they are just a intro to character longer ones will be on the way!

Chapter 1: The New Girl

My first day at my new school a private school which is the most expensive school in all of Ooo with a famous name all around the world known as: Adventure High, I'm very nervous of how to handle all these rich kids. Walking past them I recognize some from magazines like the Fire (Flame Princess) the girl from a rich family which practically all of her relatives are celebrities. Today she walked right by me I stared in awe at her as her bright red hair flowed around her like a fiery veil.

"_Omigosh I cannot believe I'm seeing a famous person in living flesh!__" _ I thought excitedly. _"She is_ soooooo_ rich I'm jealous of her…" _ This might be the most expensive school in Ooo but the only reason why I'm here, a not so rich person is because of a scholarship event the school hosted. Sighing I hang my head in shame being surrounded by rich people and not being one yourself was a depressing thought. With my eyes trained on the floor I scurried to my first class at the school.

My first day at a school crammed with insanely rich people went down the drain…fast. In my first class I ran into the teacher who was drinking coffee and spilled it all over myself and her, in second block after using the bathroom and returning to class I discovered toilet paper sticking out from my skirt!, At lunch I spilled my food all over my already dirty uniform making me look like I dug my clothes out of the trash, and lastly in my last class of the day science I tripped and landed face first into the desk with dissected frog guts, which went all over my face.

"_This has is the worst first day in history…" _ I crammed my face into the pillow of the girl dorms trying to bury my embarrassment. _"Bet they are gossiping about me already, why do I have am I such a klutz!"_ Sighing I curled up into a ball and somehow managed to drift off into a terrible sleep. Wishing that I was one of them.

Ok this is the first chapter but remember this is only giving an intro into her life once I go through all the characters it will be on to the real meat of the story with wayyyyy longer chapters please please please tell me what you think feel free to give suggestions


	2. Marshall Lee

Chapter 2: Marshall Lee

I've always been a popular person with the ladies, I guess they like me because of my looks I can't blame them I am good looking. Today same as usual the ladies are head over heels for me. I give them a wink and my famous Devil Smirk known for causing girls to faint just at the sight of it. On top of being known for looking hot I'm also an infamous name around teachers for I along with my best buddy Finn always cause trouble for those grumps. We had some awesome times playing pranks on them. I also think that's the other reason why the girls like me because I Marshall Lee Abadeer is your typical bad boy.

Instead of wearing the school uniform the "proper way" I made my own style. I cuffed the sleeves of my white school dress shirt and pants revealing my pale skin and my trusty red converse, since I ditched the school vest I wore instead a loose red neck tie, followed by three unbuttoned buttons of my school dress shirt. My hair I don't even bother with it every strand falls into a messily perfect hairdo. While strutting down the hall I run into Finn.

"Hey whats up Finn how is it going?" We fist pumped and started walking together to our second class.

"Nothing much how about you Marsh?"

"Bored was thinking about doing another prank on the teachers today." I snickered as I thought about the prank.

"Aw sweet let me in on it!"

"Sure see I was thinking-"Finn suddenly stopped and I accidently bumped into him. He was staring at something with a smile on his face.

"Huh did I miss something what happened to you Finn? Love at first sight?" Finn simply shook his head and pointed, looking in the direction of his finger I saw a girl with a coffee stained uniform with toilet paper sticking out of her skirt. I busted it laughing. Who can be _that _stupid not to notice toilet paper trailing them around. I felt a light nudge from Finn. He seemed on the verge of collapsing from laughter.

"Should we tell her Marshall?" He grins mischievously, probably thinking of her soon to be hilarious reaction if we told her. I smirked thinking what would happen if she found out.

"Nope, we can just hear the gossip of her reaction. I bet she will make it into the school newspaper. Besides that paper needs a story like that to get anyone to read it."

A loud scream came from behind us. A fan girl of mine came running up to us.

"Wow Marshall, I heard you were dating someone who is it you have to tell me!"

"Fire, but I'm planning on breaking up with her soon anyways so it doesn't really matter."

Her face fell for a second. "Aw that's too bad, but can I be your next girlfriend then!" She smiles hopefully.

"Sure thing right after I date LSP." She runs off probably going to brag about it to the other girls.

"You haven't told anyone yet have you Marshall?" He looked at me concerned. I shook my head feeling a bit sad. I Marshall Lee had no secrets except one I never shared. It was a secret that might ruin my reputation at this school. I'm afraid to ever share my secret because I know everyone will hate my for it except for Finn the only person I trusted with my secret. The truth about me was something I could never change about myself for I Marshall Lee was homosexual.

**Author's note: ** So excited about my second chapter! Sqeeeeeee thanks for viewing a please leave a review on how I'm doing any suggestions I am dying of nervousness over here!


	3. A turn in events

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters all credit goes to owners. **Sorry forgot to do this on last chapter…Oh yes forgot to mention I'm going to upload three more chapters before waiting on views to continue story.

Chapter 3: A turn in events

Just as expected I am laughed at and mocked at school today _again. _Ever since my first day here it's been like this**. **I'm seriously just thinking about ditching this place and moving back to a regular old high school. Suddenly there was a loud bang, looking up I saw some kid with black hair and red converse enter the cafeteria like a maniac. _"What the hell is his problem?" _ Curious I take a closer look and realize he probably isn't the psycho I thought. He was yelling about a fire in the science lab.

"Omigosh you guys have to get out of here there is a huge fire in science lab 202."

"202 isn't that room close to here, we should leave now!" A random kid starts a lot of chaos by saying that and soon everyone was flying for the cafeteria exits. Except for one guy at least who deemed it more important to stick to the fire drill than to escape a school with a fire less than 20 feet away from this room. Although now that I think about it is there _really _a fire it would've been here by now. Slipping past the crowd I walk to science lab 202 which wasn't that hard since everyone in a panic didn't notice me. Another thing I noticed there was no smoke at all or any scent of it as I got closer to the classroom. _I highly doubt there was even a fire at all._

Once at lab 202 I double-checked to see if anyone was watching and opened the door to find a blonde headed kid. He was watching people through the window run around outside from the so-called "fire." He didn't seem to notice me watching him.

"Hahaha this is funny look at them run, man some people are so stupid! Out of all the people they trust Marshall Lee telling them about a fire. Heck the fire alarm didn't even go off." I quietly walked into the room and grabbed a ruler off the teacher's desk and walked up to him.

"Hmm, you know maybe I should turn on the fire alarm just to help keep up the act." He turns around for the first time and spots me. Before he even can even say anything I whack him with the ruler on the head hard.

"What is your problem dude? You don't mess around and joke about fire drills like that; especially since you caused an angry stampede of people someone could get hurt."

"Pfft, yeah right like anyone will get hurt they're probably figuring out it was a prank by now anyways. This school is so boring there should be some fun here once in a while here, if Marshall was here he would agree with me." He stuck out his tongue and made a face at me. I hit him with the ruler again.

"Ouch… that thing hurts y'know, what are you trying to do make me black and blue?"

"No but now that I think about it I think I will" I raise the ruler again about to hit him when I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh shit, I bet they know now come on girl lets hide in the closet." He grabs my arm and drags me over to the closet where we both squeeze inside. Just in a nick of time too, because the door opened and out of the crack of the door we could see the headmaster walk inside the lab along with two other teachers.

"Oh crap my dad came too! Ugh if he finds out I'm here I'm busted." The guy next to me silently curses.

"Wait you mean your dad is the headmaster!?" I whispered back. He looked at me if I was a retard.

"Uh duh everyone knows that are you new or something?" I nod slightly embarrassed. I was about to say something until he held a finger to my lips.

"Shhh they're coming this way." I blush I never had a boy so close to me before. They walk right past our hiding spot and they stop at the lab door.

"Send security in to check the room, whoever pulled this stunt will be in some serious trouble." The headmaster says to the two teachers before all three of them leave the lab.

"Whew that was close we need to get out of here before they come back." The guy stands on top of a desk and unhinged the air vent above it.

"You can take the air vent back to your dorms just go straight and make a right until you see another air vent covering, that's where the girl dorms is at."

"How would you know that don't tell me you go-"

"What of course not I just uh... found out about it…" He blushes and helps me up into the vent. That's when I remembered something.

"Oh hey I never got your name what is it?"

"Finn, what is your name then?"

"Radiant T. Shine, but if I leave then how are you going to get out?" He winked at me and smiled.

"I always find a way." Our eyes meet for a second before he closes the vent and I start to crawl away. _Finn so that's his name he looks pretty cute!" _

**Author's note: **Ok so after this like I said three more chapters before I upload based on reviews so please if you like it so far write one I'll even give out free cookies :3! Thanks for reading annnnd good-bye!


	4. A fire is brewing

**Do not own Adventure Time or any characters soo pls don't sue me. **Forgot to mention I got my first reply about my story! So it doesn't suck after all! Thank you and here is a cookie :3 Now to the story.

Chapter 4: A real fire is brewing

_What is she doing with my guy! _After realizing this fire was just one of dumbass Marshall's pranks I take a look through the lab 202 window and see Finn with another girl. _I can't believe it Finn is actually blushing around her he never does that with me!? Guess I'll have to get rid of her Finn is not going to fall in love with anyone else but me. _Fire smiles evilly to herself before calling over her cronies LSP and Ash to help her come up with the perfect revenge plan against the so-called "guy stealer."

"Ash, look into that window what do you see?" Ash peers in a bit confused about what in the world Fire was going on about this time. He shrugs at her.

"What type of look is that for?" He is talking to another girl but me! Are you that dumb that you don't see the problem with this?" She practically screamed at Ash. Fire was furious was everyone stupid at this school don't they realize Finn is hers and no one else's she thought she made it clear in her freshman year here.

"Fine never mind it's obvious you two have no brain that's why you're my followers. However since I was nice enough to take you two under my wing you need to repay me back by getting revenge on that _girl. _Fire spat the word out like it was venom. "I got just the idea how to do it _and_keep her away from my muffykins Finn too…"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Switching to Radiant's pov

Today actually wasn't that bad, even though I was crawling through a dusty air vent and probably about to have a serious case of claustrophobia there were several good sides to my day. Like I met a cute guy named Finn which I kind of feel a teeny bit sorry for beating to death with a ruler and school is most likely closed early due to the prank. _Maybe things will start to get better from here; at least there are some nice people in this school. _I smile at the thought of Finn blushing.

"I wonder if he is dating anyone. Bet he is that girl is so lucky!" A silent squeal from fangirling escapes my mouth it echoes throughout the place. _Oh someone could have heard that I should stay quiet now. _Warily I made my way back to the girl's dorm.

Fortunately the path lead straight to my dorm room, which was one of the older unused ones they gave me since I signed up late so I was alone in here. Not that I cared at least now I don't have to explain why I'm extremely dusty and crawling around vents like a stalker would. Coughing slightly and still shaken from my fall I went to look for a change of clothes.

"That's funny I usually keep my clothes in here I can't seem to find them and I don't remember washing them either…" I check the top bunk where my suitcase is nothing was there either. Now I was getting worried. There was a knock on my door.

"C-come in…" I hastily fixed my now messy hair and shoved some things under the bunk beds before someone came in.

"Umm Radiant is there by any chance a reason all your clothes are on the school flagpole outside, it's kind of well embarrassing." A girl with long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes stood at the door she is dressed in a gray muscle shirt along with ripped jeans and black high-top converse.

"What my stuff on the flag pole! I didn't do that I swear Marceline!" She shrugged and popped a stick of bubblegum into her mouth. She then rolled her eyes and said:

"Well obviously who would do that to themselves, but are you really going to stand here talking to me about this or are you going to get your stuff hanging from a flag pole for everyone to see?" _Guess she has a point better get my stuff before the school see better yet the world. _I run past her to the school courtyard.

"Right I'll just stay here I guess! Oh and you're welcome!" She yells to me. _I can't believe someone did this to me and just when I was thinking this school wasn't all that bad. _

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Damn that person they put all my stuff up." There it was from shirts to skirts to pajamas even grandma's embarrassing sweaters and undergarments were all up for the world to see. Plopping down on the ground I blink back tears as they threaten to spill out. _How am I so different from them? Why is everyone so mean here? _ Suddenly there was something warm patting my head looking up it was Finn from earlier.

"Hey don't cry it's will be okay it'll die down in a few days don't worry." He sits down next to me trying to cheer me up.

"No it won't everything bad happens to me for no reason I don't even do anything I just want to fit in with the rest of them, is that so bad?" This time tears do come out and there is no way to stop them. He pats my head again whispering me soothing words.

"I know I'll help clear the crowd then Marshall and I can help you get your stuff down okay." He smiles and helps me up. I nod thanks to him. Finn then disappears only to appear near the flag pole and starts shouting really loud.

"Scatter, scatter the headmaster is coming he says he is going to put anyone he sees here in detention!" The crowd almost immediately breaks up and in no time the courtyard is empty except for me Finn and another guy that strangely looked almost exactly like Marceline.

"Yo Marshall help me climb the flagpole and put this stuff in the suitcase." Finn starts climbing up the smooth metal pole clinging on the rope that hangs the flag up. Along with the other guy named Marshall they toss stuff down to me to put inside my suitcase lying near the scene. Once the last of the clothes come down Marshall comes to greet me.

"Whats up girl the name is Marshall and I think we have chemistry together so why don't you give me your number?" He winks, I gag.

"Sorry he's a pervert don't mind him." Marshall made a look as if the comment offended him.

"Am not I am a gentlemen that is very popular with women." I laugh at him. He gives Finn the I-told-you-so look.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Switching back to Fire

"Our plan was a success, too bad Finn had to care about her that much that he came to help her." Fire stood in the shadows of the school watching them jealousy flaring in her eyes.

"Let's go LSP time to go put the little note in her dorm maybe that will teach her not to mess with _my _guy." The two walk off to the dorms.

**Author's note: **Taddaaaa! Longer chapter yup and now even more new characters although I'm trying to update at least everyday this might be delayed because of exams but I'll try just you wait fans :3


End file.
